Dragon Shield (equipment)
.]] Dragon Shield , also known as Dragoon, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a high-ranked shield that protects the user against Fire-elemental, Ice-elemental, and Lightning-elemental attacks. It is part of the dragon equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Dragon Shield is the second strongest shield, providing 18% Evasion, -70 Int/Spr, and resistance to all elements. It can be dropped from Blue Dragon, Red Dragon, and Black Dragon. Final Fantasy IV Dragon Shield is the third strongest shield, providing 6 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, 38 Evasion, 5 Magic Evasion, and resistance to Fire-elemental, Ice-elemental, and Lightning-elemental attacks as well as attacks from Dragons. It can found in the Lunar Subterrane or dropped from Crystal Dragon, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the 3D versions, Dragon Shield provides 6 Magic Evasion and, in addition to the other bonuses, immunity to Paralysis, Sleep, and Stop. It can only be found in the Lunar Subterrane as the Crystal Dragon does not exist in the 3D versions. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dragon Shield providing 6 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, 38% Evasion, 5% Magic Evasion, resists all elements, and is strong against Dragons. It can be found in the Subterrane or dropped from Crystal Dragon, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Ceodore, and Golbez. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Dragon Shield is a mid-ranked shield that requires the Shields 4 license to equip, and provides 23 Evade and immunity to Earth-elemental attacks. It can be bought for 6,000 gil at Archades and Phon Coast. In the ''Zodiac versions, Dragon Shield provides 23 Evade, makes user immune to Earth-elemental damage, and requires the Shields 4 license for 30 LP. It can be bought for 6,600 gil at Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast, or found at Dalmasca Estersand (Broken Sands), Mosphoran Highwaste (Northern Skirts), Phon Coast (The Hakawea Shore), and Tchita Uplands (Sundered Earth). It is also rarely stolen from Antlion in Trial Mode Stage 44, poached from Vyraal in Stage 65, and found in a treasure with the Diamond Armlet equipped in Stage 97. It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Adventure Dragon has an shield icon before its name. It is found inside the Cave of Ruins, which blocks Dagger, Harpoon, Spear, Mimic Box, Pincer, Blizzard, Sword, Rapier, Boulder, Fire, Hero Mimic, Beam, Shuriken, Thunder, and Nuke. The Final Fantasy Legend Bronze has a shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town for 8,000 GP. It has 50 uses, and grants the party resistance to Fire, Ice, Elec, Poison with 80% success. Final Fantasy Legend II Dragon has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in Edo for 36000 GP and found in Edo Castle. It has 30 uses, provides an Evasion of 90%, add 117 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 26. Block Melee and Ston with 90% success. Grants Damage resistance. Final Fantasy Legend III Dragon can be bought in Viper City in the Future for 3400 GP. It provides 5 defense and 7 magic defense. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dragon Shield is a mid to high-ranked shield that provides 11 Defense, 37 Evade, and resistance towards Fire-elemental attacks as well as attacks from Dragons. Dissidia Final Fantasy Dragon Shield is a level 78 shield that provides +56 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Whisper of the Wyrm" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 24,860 gil, Flame Shield, Sea Serpent Scale x3, and Gale Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dragon Shield is a level 60 shield that provides +61 Defense and is 1/3rd of the "Whisper of the Wyrm" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 132,880 gil, Ice Shield, Dragon's Tear, and Warlock's Hope x5. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dragon Shield is a Light Shield that provides 38 DEF as well as +30% resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. It obtained by finding and turning in the Aurora Key from Mysidia Underground and by completing the "Searching for Inspiration" quest. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Dragon Shield appears as a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 22 Armor Def, 15 Durability, +5 Magic Def, +5 Speed, and -2 Consumption Rate. Gallery FF2 PS Dragon Shield.png|Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Dragon Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Dragon Shield FFIV DS Render.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). DragonShield-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. Dragonshield (FFA).jpg|Final Fantasy Adventure. FFLII Dragon Shield US Artwork.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FF12 Dragon Shield SR Artniks.png|Final Fantasy Artniks. FFRK Dragon Shield FFXII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Dragon Shield.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Shields